


Nacidos para morir

by liz811



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Me gusta hacer sufrir a Dean, No soy buena pero le echo ganas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz811/pseuds/liz811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y después de todo, siguen juntos. Dean Pov. Dean/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacidos para morir

**Author's Note:**

> Algo pequeño, para ver si recuerdo cómo se hacía esto =)

Song: Born to die - Lana del Rey

* * *

_Feet don't fail me now_ __  
_Take me to the finish line_ __  
_All my heart, it breaks every step that I take_ __  
_But I'm hoping that the gates,_ __  
_They'll tell me that you're mine_ __  
_Walking through the city streets_ __  
_Is it by mistake or design?_ __  
_I feel so alone on a Friday night_ __  
_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine_ _  
_ _It's like I told you honey_

* * *

No siempre vio la caza como un trabajo, algunas veces fue una obligación, otras algo para saciar su curiosidad. Alguna vez fue una oportunidad para volver a estar con su hermano, buscar a su padre a su lado, ser una familia nuevamente.

Eso no duró, no funcionó. Sammy tenía otros planes, Sammy había hecho una vida sin él.

Complicaciones, problemas, demonios y pactos después, seguían  _juntos_.

Relación quebrantada por secretos y personas ajenas, ángeles, demonios y criaturas que debieron quedarse en mitos.

Sangre derramada, suya, ajena, de personas amadas.

Y después de todo, seguían  _juntos_

Almas atrapadas entre el quiero y puedo.

Huesos salpicados de sal, bañados en gasolina, repletos de recuerdos y calcinados por el fuego.

Paraíso, infierno, purgatorio. Todo lo cambiaba pero seguía siendo familiar, seguían  _juntos_.

* * *

_Lost but now I am found_

_I can see but once I was blind_

_I was so confused as a little child_ __  
_Tried to take what I could get_ __  
_Scared that I couldn't find_ _  
_ _All the answers, honey_

* * *

Días en que lo único que quedaba era dormir junto a Sam, sentir su respiración contra su pecho y entonces poder estar seguro de que seguía a su lado, que seguían  _juntos_.

Por las tardes podrían salir a investigar, fingir que era una cacería más. Luego discutir porque _eso no es lo que deberían hacer con su tiempo libre, con su vida_ , o esas eran las palabras de Sam.

Y Dean siempre trataba de acallar esas palabras, esa idea tonta de hacer algo más en la vida, de ser algo diferente.

Besando y acariciando el cuerpo de Sam, ese cuerpo que tanto había cuidado desde que eran pequeños, que había bañado en golpes y caricias, que había cocido en demasiadas ocasiones, que había cobijado con su cuerpo y que había sentido estremecerse bajo él. Susurrando que no, que esa noche no deberían hablar de cosas sin sentido, de cosas que nunca llegarán a ser,

Y son las veces en que no lograba convencerlo, cuando más dolía. Cuando Sam no aceptaba sus caricias y su forma de decir "Te quiero, todo estará bien", cuando Sam dejaba de verlo como su todo e intentaba buscar algo más. Cuando Sam se iba y lo dejaba atrás. Cuando no estaban  _juntos_  más.

* * *

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_ __  
_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_ __  
_I don't know why_ __  
_Keep making me laugh,_ __  
_Let's go get high_ __  
_The road is long, we carry on_ _  
_ _Try to have fun in the meantime_

* * *

Muchas veces se ha repetido que es mejor así, dejarlo ir, trata de convencerse de que será más feliz sin él, que ahora Sam podrá tener lo que siempre ha anhelado. Pero, ¿a quién queda por engañar cuando sólo la sombra de la botella que sostiene entre sus manos es la única compañía? Dean ha perdido todo y es lo suficientemente egoísta como para quererlo de vuelta.

Sam quería una vida normal

Dean quería una familia

La vida tenía planes diferentes.

Y al final de todo, están  _juntos_  una vez más.

Bajo la lluvia, sin armas de cualquier tipo, sin nada que discutir o reclamar, sin la promesa de un día más.

Sam sonríe y todo está bien. Ríen, se besan y qué importa si el amor no fue suficiente para terminar una guerra que ellos no escogieron. Ya conocen su paraíso, aquel en el que siguen  _juntos_.

Igual siempre lo supieron… nacieron para morir.  _Juntos_.

* * *

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_ __  
_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_ __  
_You like your girls insane_ __  
_Choose your last words_ __  
_This is the last time_ __  
_Cause You and I_ __  
_We were born to die_ _  
_ _We were born to die_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ^-^


End file.
